


I Wish...

by Cactus_Flower1890



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Redemption, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Persona 5 Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Flower1890/pseuds/Cactus_Flower1890
Summary: June 2nd is nothing special to Goro. So its his birthday. Big woop. The phantom thieves intend to change that.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Everyone, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Sakamoto Ryuji, Akechi Goro & Sakura Futaba
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	I Wish...

**Author's Note:**

> Goro curses in this so yeah its post Royal Goro. Happy birthday to my special boy.

_ A small slice of cake sat on the table, a single lit candle in the frosting. The boy, only five, smiled at his mother who sat across from him. _

_ “Thank you mama! I just wish I had friends to celebrate with…” _

_ “Aw, it's okay dear. I’m sure tons of kids would love to be your friend! Now blow out the candle and make a wish!” _

_ He nodded and took a deep breath. _

_ ‘I wish…’ _

* * *

Goro’s eyes snapped open. How long has it been since he had that stupid dream? He grabbed his phone and scrolled through his messages, not that he had anything to look forward to. Maybe a goodmorning text from the Phantom Thief group chat, but nothing much. His finger stopped above a new message.

‘ _ Sae-san? What does she want?’ _

**Sae-san:** Good morning Akechi. I hope you have a happy birthday, best wishes from both me and Makoto.

‘ _ Wait...what?’ _

Goro looked at the calendar on his phone. It was June 2nd. So it was his birthday. He grunted and typed out a plastic response.

**Me:** Thank you so much Sae-san! I wish you and your sister the best!

Throwing his phone to the side, he got out of bed and got ready for the day. What was even the point anymore? He had quit being a tv star in exchange for being a real detective. Who did he have to impress? His phone buzzed. 

_ ‘Sakura-no Futaba?’ _

**Futaba:** Gorooooooooo!

**Futaba:** Wake up I need you!

**Futaba:** G o r o 

**Me:** What is it?

**Futaba:** Okay- so- I need you to help me with some shopping…

**Me:** What? Why me? Can’t you ask someone else?

**Futaba:** Akira is back home, Ryuji is training, Ann and Shiho are hanging out, Makoto and Haru are doing stuff together, Yusuke is painting and “can’t be interrupted” and Sumiere is practicing for her next competition! Please please please help meeee!

Goro sighed. He had nothing better to do.

**Me:** Fine. But bring your own damn money. I won’t buy anything for you.

**Futaba:** Yeeessss! Thank you Goro! Meet me outside Leblanc in an hour!

**Me:** Fine…

The detective opened his bathroom door and started the shower.

* * *

Leblanc was still a quiet little place that Goro liked going to. Even without Akira there, he knew he was still welcome there. Futaba was crouched outside, on her phone. She looked up at him and grinned, but her face quickly fell once she saw his outfit.

“Ew why are you wearing  _ that _ ?”

“It’s the most casual thing I have.” He looked down at his outfit. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a red hoodie decorated with gold stars.

“That hoodie makes me want to vomit.”

“Tell that to Akira. He bought it for me.”

“Gross! Anyway! To Akihabara!”

“To what? We’re going that far?”

“Just go long with it pretty boy. Onward!” Futaba grabbed his arm, much to his dismay. She tugged him out the alleyway and to the train station.

* * *

_ The orphanage was lonely, no friends, and no family to call his own. It was his first year there since his mother had died. The caretakers made a cake for him and the other children that had birthdays during June. He was cut a slice, and a small candle was placed on top. _

_ “Isn’t this nice Goro? You get to celebrate your birthday with all of your friends!” _

_ ‘These aren’t my friends...just yesterday they beat me into the ground…’ He bitterly thought. _

_ “Now blow out the candle and make a nice wish!” _

_ He sighed, taking a small breath. _

_ ‘I wish…’ _

* * *

“Futaba, are we done yet? It’s getting late.”

“Just one more store!”

Goro begrudgingly carried a bag of things she had bought. Ironically there were some things in the bag  _ he _ would have bought for himself. Some of the items were Featherman merch. But one stuck out to him, it was a dog leash, a Featherman themed one. Was it for Morgana? He ignored the items and continued to follow after Futaba. The sun was beginning to set. They’ve been out for hours, and Goro’s feet were killing him.

“Here we are!”

“A...A snack shop. Really? Don’t you have enough snacks?”

“I do! But I just need some pocky! And you’re gonna help!”

“Wha- me?”

She tugged him inside the store, chips and candies stocked the shelves. They walked to the pocky isle, flavor after flavor of pocky lined the shelf. Futaba looked through each of the biscuit flavors. Goro grabbed a box, his eyes glued to the candy.

“Oh you like that flavor? Strawberry’s good!”

“Huh? Oh I’ve had this before...I guess it’s good.”

“Sweet, is it one of your favorites?”

“Um...yeah.”

Futaba took it out of his hands and began to pay for the items she had. 

“Wait- what are you doing?”

“Buying it, duh. Think of it as a gift for helping me out today!”

She tossed him the box of cookies, smiling as they walked out the store.

“Now back to Leblanc!”

“This better be the last stop…”

* * *

_ His phone buzzed over and over, several messages popping up. _

_ “Happy birthday detective prince!” _ _   
_ _ “Happy B day Akechi-kun!” _

_ “Make a wish Goro!” _

_ He gritted his teeth, close to throwing his phone against the wall. _

_ ‘What do they know? My birthday is nothing special. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t even born…’ _

_ He took a slice of cake out the fridge, placing a candle on the frosting. _

_ “...I suppose I have to make a wish right? Whatever…” _

_ He lit the candle and looked into the flame. _

_ ‘I wish…’ _

* * *

Leblanc’s lights were off. Futaba stretched as Goro sighed, turning away.

“Hey! Where are you going?”   
  


“You can take the bags. We’re right here after all.”

“What? Noooo! Please come inside with me! At least say hello to Sojiro!”

“Futaba, I am tired. I don’t want to- woah!”   
  


She began to push him forward despite his protests. Goro was forced inside the darkened cafe.

“What the hell? Why is it so dark? Futaba what is-”

“SURPRISE!” The lights flipped on to reveal all the Phantom Thieves, save for Akira and Morgana, wearing party hats and having huge smiles on their faces.

“Wh...What is all this? Why are you all…?”

Ryuji clapped him on the back, smiling.

“It’s your birthday! Duh! So we’re all here to celebrate!”

“What? How do you know that? I never told any of you that…”

“I know, I told them.” A voice said from behind them. Goro turned to the door. Akira was standing in the doorway, Morgana was in his arms. He approached Goro and wrapped his arm around him.

“Happy birthday Goro.”   
  


“Why the hell are you here? You came all the way from your hometown to celebrate my fucking birthday?!”

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I want to celebrate the birth of my favorite detective~?”

“Because I-! Akira I don’t deserve this! I’ve killed people- I tried to kill you! I’m a bastard child that no one wants! Why would you guys waste all this time an effort for a useless piece of shit like me?!” Goro seethed, chest heaving up and down. 

“You done?” Ryuji asked, placing a party hat on Goro’s head.

“I don’t understand…”

“Look man, I think I speak for everyone when I say this. You may be an effing asshole, but dammit, you’re  _ our _ asshole. It’s hard to forgive you for all the shit you did, but...we can at least move on right? Plus you’re a Phantom Thief too so...yeah.”

“That doesn’t matter- I don’t deserve-!”

Ryuji roughly smacked his back. “You say you don’t deserve this one more effing time and I knock your teeth in.”

“...Alright…”

“Awesome! Now let’s get this started! You want presents or cake first?”

Ann and Makoto carried in several wrapped packages. Ann smiled and placed a pink wrapped one in front of Goro.

“I think presents first! Please open mine first!”

Goro paused before tearing through the paper. There was a nice set of hair ties and headbands. 

“My hair was getting a bit long...Thank you, I’ll put these to good use.”

“Keep going! There’s more!”

He unwrapped the rest of the paper, his face twisting into pure confusion. “A...dog food bowl…? What?”

Before his question was answered, Sumire dropped her present in front of him.

“I hope you like mine senpai!”

“I’m sure I’ll like whatever you get me- but what’s with the pet bowl-”

“Just open it!”

He huffed and opened her gift. It was a travel size coffee cup, with his name engraved on the side. He also found a dog chew toy. Most of his gifts were like that actually. Makoto got him a set of books that he liked, plus a bag of dog treats. Haru got him a mini cactus, and a dog collar. Yusuke painted him a portrait of Loki and Robin Hood, as well as a chew toy. Futaba gave him the leash from earlier with some Featherman merch, and Ryuji gave him a gym membership and a dog tag.

“Thank you all for the gifts everyone...but seriously- what’s with the dog stuff? Last time I checked, I don’t own a pet.”

Akira handed him a blindfold. “Just put this on and come with me.”

“Akira I swear if this is some sort of trick-”

“Shush! Just put it on!”

Goro put on the blindfold, allowing Akira to guide him up the stairs. The thief chuckled.

“Okay. You can take it off...now!”

He yanked off the blindfold and could only stare. In the center of the attic room was a small, black and tan shiba puppy. A red bow was tied around its neck, tail wagging excitedly. 

“No. Akira you can’t be serious-”

“Happy birthday~”

“You got me a  _ dog _ ?!”

“Well yeah- We wanted to get you something that makes you feel special- so tada! A dog!”

Goro kneeled in front of the puppy, refusing to move.

“Aren’t you going to pet it?”

“I’m...afraid to…”

“You’re scared of dogs?”

“No, I’m just afraid that if I pet it...this will all be a dream…”

“Just pet the damn dog you wuss!” Futaba screamed from behind Akira. Goro gulped and began to scratch behind the dog’s ear. In an instant, the puppy took it as a sign to let loose. It jumped on the detective barking and licking his face. Goro laughed, welcoming the dog into his arms.

“I can’t thank you all enough for this...this is...seriously the happiest I have ever been.”

“We still have cake. But before that, what are you gonna name him? It’s a guy by the way.”

“Hmm…”

He looked at the dog in its eyes.

“How about...Watson?”

The dog barked a few times, tail wagging vigorously.

“Heh, I think he likes it. Watson it is.”

“Of course you’d name your dog Watson. You fucking nerd.” Akira teased. 

“Oh hush. You got me the dog, I’m allowed to name him whatever I want. How about we have cake now?”

Watson followed Goro down the stairs, before barking at Morgana and opting to play with him.

“AAAH! Goro control this slobbering brat!”

“Morgana, he’s just a puppy, let him play.”

“No! Agh! He got my fur all wet!”

He chuckled and watched the puppy chase after Morgana with a purpose. Haru sat him down at the bar and placed a beautifully decorated cake in front of him. Makoto dimmed the lights as the candles were lit. The thieves began to sing to him, Goro’s face turning red as they continued. Once the song was done, Futaba impatiently pounded on the table.

“Okay! Now blow out the candles and make your wish! I wanna eat!”

He took a deep breath.

‘ _ I wish I had friends.’ _

Each of the candles went out, the flames leaving trails of smoke.

‘ _ I wish I could belong.’ _

The room erupted into claps as Goro’s eyes pooled with tears.

‘ _ I wish I felt loved.’ _

“So what did you wish for?”

“Ryuji you can’t ask that! If he tells you his wish it won’t come true!” Ann said, taking a knife so she could cut into the cake. Goro laughed, wiping away the tears.

“Even if I did tell you. I’d say my wish already came true…”

“What? So did you wish for cake or something?”

“Oh Ryuji...never change…”

“What? What the hell does that mean?”

He shook his head and turned his attention to the slice of cake in front of him. He felt Akira wrap his arms around him.

“Happy birthday Goro.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I love persona so much. I wrote this fic in a day once I found out it was Goro's birthday I swear. Anyway, if anyone wants me to write some fics about Goro and his pupper I'd be happy to. Goro deserves to be happy, I don't make the rules. Thanks for reading, stay safe :)


End file.
